


A Sight More Beautiful

by SerotoninUp



Series: Outtakes and Snips [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt Chloe Decker, One Shot, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Sad Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: After six months in Hell, Lucifer returns to Los Angeles and reunites with Chloe.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Outtakes and Snips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007958
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	A Sight More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This series, _Outtakes and Snips,_ consists of scenes that didn't make it into any of my published fics and scenes from WIPs I've abandoned, but that I like enough to share anyway.
> 
> This first fic is a deleted scene from an unpublished WIP that I will probably never finish. But I have a soft spot for it, so I decided to share it with you guys <3
> 
> For context, this is Lucifer and Chloe's first meeting since he left for Hell. This scene occurs after he mentions that he did visit Earth one other time during the six months he was gone.

“Wait a minute,” Chloe holds up a hand, her expression pained. “You were here? On Earth? Recently?”

“I required the assistance of an old acquaintance,” Lucifer explains. “When it comes to Enochian magic, I’m understandably out of practice. Luckily, I know a certain petty dabbler in the dark arts, and he helped me devise an appropriate solution.”

“You were here,” she repeats. “Within the last six months.”

Lucifer’s brow furrows. “I’m sorry, Detective, was I not clear? Yes. I made a brief visit to Earth recently.”

“And you didn’t…” Biting her lip, she turns away from him, then takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. Silence, tense and uncomfortable, stretches out between them.

Lucifer breaks it. “Detective.” He takes a step closer and rests his hand on her shoulder. “I didn’t want to just show up unannounced and disrupt your life. Not without good reason.”

“Good reason,” Chloe echoes. She finally looks at him, and the heartache written across her face hits him like a blade in the gut. “What, letting me know you’re alive and well isn’t a good enough reason for you? Making sure I’m doing okay isn’t a good enough reason for you?”

Lucifer takes a step back and raises his hands in a gesture of peace, but Chloe follows him, moving forward until only a few inches of space separate them. Sorrow clouds her eyes, darkens her expression.

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” Her voice cracks like lightning, striking deep into the very heart of him. “You flew off to Hell after a demon uprising and I heard nothing—nothing!—from you until today. You could have been hurt. You could have been _killed_ , Lucifer.”

The intensity in her voice ebbs slightly, but the hurt in her eyes remains, and the coiled tension in her body warns him that she’s not finished yet.

“And I’d never know,” she continues, her words softer now, her eyes shining. “I would’ve spent the rest of my life wondering what happened to you.”

She drops her forehead to his chest and splays her hands across his ribs. His heartbeat thunders beneath her palm. “Do you even know how horrible that feels?” she whispers.

Lucifer wraps his arms around her in a gentle embrace and settles his chin atop her head. She curves into him, trembling, and he tightens his hold on her as the gravity of her words sinks in.

She misses him. She worries about him. She cares about him. He thought, given time, she’d continue on to someone else: someone human, normal, _better_. Somehow, he’d forgotten just how stubborn and headstrong his Detective is.

“I’m a fool, aren’t I?” he murmurs.

She huffs a muffled laugh into his shirt and nods; her body slowly relaxes into his hold as the last of her fear and fury recedes.

“Detective. Chloe,” Lucifer corrects himself. He pulls away to look down at her, then cups her face in one hand and draws his thumb across her tear-stained cheek. “I’m sorry. I should have known better than to think you’d just move on and forget about me.”

“Damn right,” she says. Her mouth curves in a small smile, a sight more beautiful than any sunrise.


End file.
